1) Field of the Invention
A wire reeler which is suitable for the reeling and putting in order of the communication wire, and which enables the wire to be put in order by means of the reeling and collecting by the reeler. The wire reeler enables users to pull it easily for utilization or collect it automatically to make reeling and collecting easy and convenient.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Usually, the communication wire which extends form the wire box to the telephone set is usually unfixed, and its length is usually made to cope with the length required by the users at the time of moving the telephone. This allows the wire to be loosely placed in a space in between the wire box and the telephone set, which easily causes damage to children and the old people when they trip over the wire. As the wire which lies on the ground is exposed indoors, it brings ill effect to the visual appearance in a house with fine decorations.
In addition, due to the rapid development of the current information industry, the internet has become a most essential source of information. A modem is used by a computer to connect with a network through a communication wire of a fixed length that connects with a telephone wirebox. Excessive length of the communication wire is usually connected and tied in a bundle with the other computer wires and kept at the rear side of the computer. This causes a disorderly appearance.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a wire reeler, having a wire collector, an elastic element, a stopper switch and other component members within a shell body. The wire collector is formed by an upper collector body and a lower collector body coupled together to enable the lower end of the information source wire to wind onto an annular wall of a space formed between the upper and the lower collector body. The other end is wound on a jack post on the surface of the upper collector body. The bottom end of the lower collector body is fixed with an elastic element. In this way, the communication wire can be orderly collected to make the operation easy and convenient.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a wire reeler, in which the elastic element is a torsion spring, having one end coupled with the reeler, while another end is rolled on a fixing disc. Pulling the information source wire to rotate the wire collector, winds the torsion spring around the bottom end of wire collector to produce a shrinkage and rolling force to enable the communication wire to be easily pulled out or to be collected automatically.